


Dark Caress Of Someone Else

by wingardium_letmefuckyou



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Mentions of Harassment, Other, Possessive Behavior, Valerius ain't the one harassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingardium_letmefuckyou/pseuds/wingardium_letmefuckyou
Summary: Valerius is a jealous man by nature. When an ambassador from a faraway country shamelessly tries seduce his lover, he struggles to remain in control of the green monster. His beloved apprentice gladly gives him permission to claim back what's his.





	Dark Caress Of Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Valerius and the apprentice are in a healthy and loving relationship, everything is consensual. 
> 
> I tried to write this without specifying the gender of the apprentice, so you can interpret the actual sex however you like.

Diplomatic meetings are many things. They are an interesting opportunity to learn more about politics, a way to meet new friends from all over the world and sometimes they are downright boring. But never in your whole career as a Court Magician did you think you’d be spending a whole meeting trying to avoid the shameless flirting of some Northern country ambassador. You’re seated right next to her, as protocol dictates, so there’s no escape possible for now. 

She had already put a hand on your thigh, trying to creep upwards suggestively until you had firmly and quickly removed it. She had whispered lewd suggestions in your ear which you had politely declined.  
Right now, the Ambassador is looking quite sour but at least she has stopped harassing you. You try to ignore her as much as possible, looking straight ahead. Nadia’s angry look when she discovered what the Ambassador was up to might have helped and you know the woman is in for a well deserved scolding from the Countess. 

Consul Valerius is seated next to Nadia and you can tell from the tension around his mouth that he has witnessed everything. The gold of his eyes has turned dark with badly concealed jealousy. He’s refusing to look at you or the Ambassador, his hand clenched painfully tight into a fist. 

From the moment Nadia announces that the meeting is finally over he jumps up and leaves the room with a flourish of his robes. You immediately run after him, ignoring the calls of both the Ambassador and the Countess. As much as it would please you to give the Ambassador your two cents about her horrendous behaviour, it will have to wait. Valerius is and will always be your first and most important priority.

You find the Consul in his chambers, as you thought you would. He’s gazing out of the window, overseeing the palace gardens. He has his back to the door and he makes no attempt to turn around when you enter. There’s tension in the way he’s holding himself, you can feel it when you go up to him and put a warm hand between his shoulder blades. It’s right there, coiling beneath his skin. 

Your touch makes him finally turn around to face you. There’s a storm raging in his eyes, a red blush on his cheeks. Valerius is angry but you can tell it’s not directed at you personally. You know he has been working on his possessive tendencies and he’s clearly holding back. It’s not your fault, after all. You can’t help it that you were the subject of unwanted advances and the Consul knows it. But by the Gods, old habits die hard and he has to bite his tongue not to spew the venom boiling inside him right into your face. 

That’s why it surprises him so much when you take his hand and place it on your hip, pressing yourself closer to him. Your breath ghosts over his ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Get it out of your system,” you whisper and the suggestion in your voice is crystal clear, enforced by the small roll of your hips against his. 

A pause… and then something snaps. In mere seconds you find yourself pushed against the nearest wall. Valerius has opened war on your body, an assault of teeth and lips on your exposed neck. You realize he’s marking you. Sucking, biting, scraping his teeth to leave a patchwork of little bruises decorating your skin. His hand grabs your thigh through your clothes, exactly where the Ambassador had touched you inappropriately before. It almost feels like he’s trying to imprint his fingers on your flesh, claiming it back. 

“How dare she touch what is mine!” Valerius growls against your neck. 

The only response you can manage is a desperate whimper, you’re already putty in his hands. You need this just as much as he does, you need to feel the hands you really desire, the only one allowed to touch you like this. 

The siege on your body continues as Valerius’ fingers wander over it, caressing every part of you with an urgency like a raging fire. His touch burns deliciously, even with your clothing as a barrier still in between.The thought occurs to you that you need to take it off but Valerius distracts you by grinding his hips against yours. He greedily swallows your moan in a bruising kiss, extracting another one from you when he nips at your bottom lip. The feeling of his rock hard cock against your arousal makes your legs weak, your heart racing with anticipation. 

“Undress.”

Just one word and you’re feverishly scrambling to get out of your clothes, discarding them on a pile on the ground. You stand up straight once you’re naked, giving Valerius the full view. The look in his eyes is downright hungry and dangerous, a predator eyeing his prey. He can’t possibly miss how aroused you are, how much you want him right now. You hope he understands, how you only want him and no one else. 

“On the bed, on all fours.”

A simple command and it sends shivers down your spine. You oblige happily, presenting yourself on the bed with your ass up in the air, wiggling it impatiently. The cold air hitting you gives you goosebumps, you struggle to bite down another whine demanding for the Consul’s warmth. He’s somewhere behind you, rummaging in a drawer. You know he’s looking for lube. However jealous he gets, he would never hurt you and your heart swells a little at the thought. 

Deft and talented fingers make quick work of preparing and stretching you. Your moans and pants sound loud in the otherwise silent room but you let them out shamelessly. Let them hear you, let them know how eager you are for your Consul, let them realize how good he can make you feel. Most of all you want Valerius to know how much you want him, how you crave the pleasure he’s always so keen on giving you. The pleasure that’s steadily building in your abdomen, climbing towards your peak. 

You keen desperately when Valerius pulls his fingers out, clenching around nothing, uselessly chasing that amazing feeling of fullness. He doesn’t leave you waiting for long, finally freeing his hard member from his pants, positioning himself at your entrance. The sensation of his robes against your nakedness sends shivers down your spine. 

“Mine”

A growl and then one smooth movement and Valerius is seated inside you, his cock stretching you in the most delicious and sinful way. He sets a relentless pace from the start, pounding into you without mercy, the sound of skin slapping against skin muffled by your cries and moans. 

“Mine, mine, mine... “

The Consul growls and claims you back with every thrust, with every jolt of pleasure he sends coursing through you. There will be bruises where his hands are clutching your flesh, almost as if he is afraid that you will vanish if he’ll let go. You’ll wear them proudly. 

One arm snakes around your body, pulling you upright against his warm chest. It’s almost comforting. The new angle pulls him inside you even deeper and you cry out his name when his cock grazes that spot exactly where you want him. So close, so close. 

“Who do you belong to?”

A nip, a kiss, a bite. The panting against your neck becomes more elaborate as Valerius keeps slamming into you without reprieve. 

“You, Valerius, you.”

And with a last scream of his name you topple over the edge, your vision going black for a moment. Waves of bliss wash over your body, drowning you in exquisite pleasure. You feel Valerius shudder, hear him groan and then he spills inside you, his breath heavy on your neck. 

The silence is almost unbearable but you’re too overwhelmed by what happened to say anything right now. You can sense the tension leaving the Consul’s body, his breathing calming down. A soft caress to your shoulder tells you that the worst of the jealousy is over. 

His fingers tremble slightly and he still hasn’t pulled out, the arm snaked around you holding you tight to his chest. You can’t tell if it’s you or him that’s shivering 

It is with a soft and vulnerable voice, sounding almost on the edge of breaking, that he asks you again. 

“Who do you belong to?”

“You, my love. Always you.”


End file.
